


Three's Company

by MizzAdamz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Some plot if you squint, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzAdamz/pseuds/MizzAdamz
Summary: “Stop that, Dear Heart.” Luna frowned and touched her nose to Draco's. “I know you want me; I want you too, I want you both. I want to hear you gasp in my ear, I want Ginny’s hand in my hair while I taste her. I want to watch you come undone between your wife’s thighs. I want to hold you while we sleep and wake up with your hands on me.This wasn’t just about Ginny, it is about you both. Silly, silly wizard, it’s always been about both of you.”
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mersheeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/gifts), [FawkesyLady (Tarma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/gifts).



> Thank you Blackcoffee13 for being my beta.
> 
> This little vignette is for Mersheeple and FawkesLady after what if and a dare in the Hearts and Cauldrons' Discord Server.  
> These aren't my usual characters but I do hope I did them justice.

The smile on Luna’s face as she opened the door was warm and welcoming. She leaned forward and kissed Ginny on both of her cheeks before letting her past the threshold. When she leaned forward to do the same for Draco, he backed up a bit and looked into her eyes.

“Draco,” she said in her singsong voice, “let me greet you properly. You are a guest in my home tonight, and you are very welcome.”

He grunted a little and leaned forward to welcome the chaste kisses on his cheeks before stepping into Luna’s home.

It was a simple cottage, round with a conical thatched roof on the outside.

The simplicity outside was replaced with a lush interior filled with bookshelves, plants, leather furniture and solid wood fixtures. An enormous fireplace dominated the main room, and a bright fire cheerily crackled in the hearth.

“Please have a seat, dears.” Luna gestured to the seating area by the fire, where a traditional chesterfield, two wing-backed chairs and a low oak coffee table sat. On the table was a silver tea service and delicate china cups.

Draco put a hand on the small of his wife’s back and guided her towards the sofa. Ginny smiled at his possessive nature but remained silent. He felt awkward enough that there was no need to make him feel worse.

Luna glided to one of the armchairs and pointed her wand at the tea service.

“Let’s get settled in, shall we? A cup of tea to break the tension before we address the erumpent in the room.”

The tea pot lifted off the table and hovered over each of the delicate cups, pouring some tea into each. As it floated back down on the table Luna looked at Ginny “Do you still take two sugars and milk?”

Ginny nodded and Luna wiggled her wand as she prepared the tea to her guest’s preferences.

“Draco here is yours,” Luna said as she used her magic to put 3 spoons of sugar in his cup and then floated over to him.

“You didn’t ask my preferences.” Draco commented as he reached up to grab his drink.

“You haven’t changed how you take your tea since school.” Luna said as she grabbed her own cup, the tea black with nothing added.

Noticing the flush rising on Draco’s cheeks, Ginny smiled into her cup as she sipped.

He put his cup down untouched on the table and leaned back on the sofa. He arranged his features into a calm mask as he watched his hostess sip at her tea and gaze into the air above her guests.

Ginny put down her cup and reached over to take Draco’s hand. She used her thumb to smooth along his skin.

“So Luna, how have you been?”

“Oh, I’ve been good.” She said absently. “I am sexually frustrated, but that is to be expected.”

Ginny coughed, surprised at Luna’s frankness, and leaned forward. Draco disentangled their hands and patted Ginny on the back.

“Oh! Are you ok Ginny?” Luna asked with a concerned look on her face. She put her cup down and left her chair. She crossed the space between the two of them and knelt down in front of Ginny. She looked up into her friend’s eyes with concern.

Ginny shook her head and tried to straighten up when Luna reached out, stopping her movement, and cupped her face with one hand. Cool silver-grey eyes looked up into warm brown ones, a soft smile on one face and a questioning look on the other.

Luna traced her thumb over Ginny’s jaw as she removed her hand and looked over Ginny’s shoulder to Draco. Ginny felt the lack of the woman’s hand and unconsciously leaned a little towards it.

“She really is lovely, isn’t she?” Luna said in her breathy sing song.

Draco swallowed and nodded his head. 

Luna smiled and got back to her feet and returned to her chair. As she settled in comfortably, she tilted her head and looked back at her guests.

“How are you two? I see your nerves have attracted a few Nether Bimbles, though I don’t see why. You are perfectly safe here.”

“We don’t doubt our safety, Luna,” Ginny started.

“I don’t understand why you’re welcoming me into you home Lovegood.” Draco finished.

“Why not Draco?” Luna tilted her head slightly. “You are always welcome in my home.”

Draco sighed, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. As he took a deep breath Ginny placed a hand on his thigh and stalled him.

“Draco has a hard time forgiving the mistakes of his past. He’s harder on himself than anyone else could be.” She gave her husband a soft, warm smile as she spoke.

“Oh Draco,” Luna giggled, “those days are so long gone, they don’t matter anymore.” She picked up her teacup again and took a sip.

“Luna, you were tortured in my ancestral home.”

“So were you Dear Heart.” Luna didn’t even look up from her teacup. 

Draco paled at her words, Ginny gasped and stared at Luna.

“Luna,” Ginny started. 

Luna put her teacup back down on the table and stood up. She walked in between the table and her guests, and as the table floated backwards to accommodate her, she put her hands on her hips and looked at her guests. Her eyes focused in a direct way that both Malfoys were unused to from the typically flighty woman.

“We paid the price of the mistakes from those days in full. I have accepted all apologies from those who have offered them, and the love and the consideration given with those apologies has healed many of the wounds I may have had.

“Draco, you were the first to give me that gift of healing, and I will not reject it now. It bothers me is you keep trying to take it back. You need to stop that.” She looked Draco directly in the eyes until he bowed his head. The dreamy look came back to her eyes as she smiled.

“Well, that’s that then, erumpent addressed. Let’s get to the pearl in the ostreoidea, shall we?” she twirled twice on the spot, her long skirt brushing up against Draco’s legs, and then clapped her hands. 

She launched herself into Draco’s lap and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. “We are here for sex, aren’t we?” 

Draco sputtered and lifted his hands up in the air. He looked at his wife with wide eyes, silently pleading with her to help him.

Ginny laughed a little at her hostess’s antics, reached forward and untangled Luna’s arms from her husband’s neck, but seemed unable to get Luna off his lap. “Luna, we still need to talk.”

“Why Ginny? I’m interested, you’re interested, what do we need to talk about? We’re all consenting adults here.”

“Luna, we are married. We made vows to each other.”

“Yes, you are married; I know that. I was at the wedding.” Luna said, shifting closer to Draco’s chest as he tried to put some distance between the two of them.

“Luna, my sleeping with you would break the vows I made to Draco. Even if he were to watch us. The magic of the vows…”

“Draco will not join us?” Luna interrupted and looked at Draco.

“Lovegood, I…” Draco stammered.

“Stop that, Dear Heart.” Luna frowned and touched her nose to his. “I know you want me; I want you too, I want you both. I want to hear you gasp in my ear, I want Ginny’s hand in my hair while I taste her. I want to watch you come undone between your wife’s thighs. I want to hold you while we sleep and wake up with your hands on me.

This wasn’t just about Ginny, it is about you both. Silly, silly wizard, it’s always been about both of you.”

“Are you serious, Luna?” Ginny moved closer to her husband’s side. Luna’s declaration was a quite surprising.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Luna asked.

“You’ve only flirted with me before.”

“Draco isn’t someone a witch flirts with. Draco is the one who flirts.” Luna said with a serious finality.

“You, my vibrant witch, need to be wooed and enticed.” She leaned over and ran a hand down Ginny’s arm. “You are a witch who is to made for seduction and treasuring.” She looked at Draco and gave a predatory grin.

“Draco is a wizard who needs to fight for his place, he won’t appreciate anything that is given to him. He needs to work for his pleasure for him to reach his full potential.” She nipped at the tip of his nose and jumped off his lap.

Luna did another twirl and clapped her hands again; the table, tea service and all, vanished from the room, leaving a large space in front of the fire. She spun again, fanning her skirts about her as cushions of various sizes and colours filled the space by her feet. She sat down on one large cushion with her back to the fire; the light glowing off her halo of blonde hair.

“Come here, my precious witch,” she reached out her hand. “Come here and let me whisper something in your ear.”

Ginny looked at her husband, who nodded his head. He watched Luna with wide eyes.

Ginny left the sofa and came to sit on the floor beside Luna, crossing her legs under her.

Luna leaned forward and whispered something in Ginny’s ear. The redheaded woman’s eyes went wide, her face flushed, and she swallowed. She closed her eyes and nodded vigorously.

Luna smiled her dreamy smile and traced a hand across Ginny’s jaw as she leaned in closer to Ginny’s ear. Instead of whispering this time, Luna’s lips captured Ginny’s ear lobe and suckled. 

While Luna gently mouthed and kissed Ginny’s ear and neck, she looked directly in Draco’s direction.

Draco licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

His movement made Luna smile and turn Ginny’s face towards her. Luna then gave her a full mouthed kiss, tilting her head to allow Draco an unobstructed view of her tongue parting his wife’s lips and plunging into her warm, wet mouth.

Draco groaned and slid off the sofa to kneel on the floor, just out of reach of the two women.

Luna ignored him as she broke her kiss with Ginny. She brought her lips back to the shell of Ginny’s ear and whispered again. Her hand lifted and at Ginny’s nod cupped the witch’s breast and gently kneaded the soft flesh under her blouse.

Ginny wet her lips and arched into Luna’s touch. She growled a little in the back of her throat and threw her head back.

Luna fondled Ginny’s breast while using her mouth to kiss and nip at Ginny’s neck, jawline, and ear. She shifted her legs under herself so she was kneeling and pressed herself against Ginny’s side. With another whisper into Ginny’s ear, she pinched the little nub that had made itself visible through Ginny’s clothing.

“Luna!” Ginny gasped her eyes flew open.

“Tell him Gin, tell him my darling witch.” Luna breathed against Ginny’s skin.

“Come here Draco, come here and join us.” Ginny reached out to her husband.

Draco crawled to his wife and knelt on the other side of her. 

“Kiss her, Draco. Kiss her like you know how she likes it.” Luna ordered.

He didn’t hesitate as he lifted his wife’s hair and nibbled on the back of her neck. His free hand reaching round and pressing his thumb at the base of her throat. 

Ginny’s eyes fluttered closed again as she let the sensations her two lovers provided overwhelm her. Draco’s lips and teeth on the back of her neck, Luna’s mouth kissing her ear, Draco’s thumb pressing gently at her throat, Luna’s strong hand pinching her nipple.

Ginny gave a low moan as she uncrossed her legs and opened herself up.

Luna’s hand left Ginny’s breast and skimmed over the witch’s stomach, down to the junction between her thighs. She cupped Ginny through her trousers with a warm hand. 

“Do you want to be touched here, Precious?” Luna’s breath was warm as it caressed Ginny’s throat and Draco’s hand. Her tongue traced around Draco’s thumb before nipping at his knuckle, then suckling at the junction of Ginny’s neck and shoulder.

“Yesssss” Ginny moaned.

“Who do you want to touch you?” Luna asked, “Do you want my tiny hand, or Draco’s lovely large one?”

Ginny groaned as Draco took that moment to move his hand from her throat and replace his thumb with his mouth, biting gently then running his tongue over the slight marks he left on her skin.

His free hand grabbed the breast that Luna had neglected and confidently coaxed her hidden nipple into an aroused peak through her clothing.

Luna’s hand rubbed against the seam of Ginny’s trousers a few times, before lifting her hand and grabbing the witch’s chin to turn her face towards her. “Who do you want to touch you, Ginevra?” Luna asked before she claimed the willing lips in front of her.

The kiss stole Ginny’s breath with its ferocity, and it was only Draco’s hand at her back that kept her upright as she sank into the sensations given to her. 

Luna pulled back from the kiss and asked her question again. Luna touched Draco’s hand and guided it off of Ginny’s breast. He understood her hint and lifted his mouth from her. 

He then lowered his wife to the cushioned floor, so she was lying down, breathing heavily.

“Do you think our little witch has had too much?” Luna asked Draco, leaning over Ginny to put a hand on his arm. “Has our Precious had enough from the two of us?”

“Draco! Draco’s hand please Luna. Please kiss me Luna” Ginny begged.

Luna met Draco’s eyes and gave her unusual smile before leaning down to kiss the prone witch.

Draco blinked, watched the two women kiss before running his hand up Ginny’s leg and coming to rest in between her thighs.

He pressed the heel of his hand down in the place he knew she loved best and wiggled his hand. His wife arched her back and gasped into Luna’s mouth while he rubbed her.

Luna pulled away from the kiss. “Our witch has too many clothes on.” She ran her fingers over Ginny’s face and tapped her on the nose. She then looked at Draco, “Wouldn’t you say so, Dragon?”

Draco stilled, frowned and looked up at Luna when she spoke her newest pet name for him. He squinted and she offered him her dreamy smile, while she picked up Ginny’s arm and kissed the inside of her wrist.

“Draco?” Ginny asked, starting to sit up, concerned.

“What did you call me?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Dragon,” Luna said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She let go of Ginny’s hand and settled down onto her cushion.

“No one calls me that.” He said, his eyes cold. Ginny pressed herself close to his side, but he shook her off, he rubbed the inside of his left forearm.

“Why not?” Luna asked.

“Because…”

“That’s not an answer, Love,”

“Luna; please don’t.” Ginny pleaded.

“Because Luna, that name has a history. I don’t like its history.”

“Reclaim it then.” She shrugged. “Take back your power from history.”

“It’s not that easy, Lovegood,” he snarled.

“Yes, it is silly.” She bounced a little on her cushion and then crawled forward. Stopping when she could touch him she looked into his eyes. “You know why I call you Dragon?” she whispered.

Draco’s lip twitched at the pet name, Ginny flinched, but Luna was undeterred. 

“I call you Dragon because fierce one, you guard your treasures savagely. It may be your family and loved ones, it may be your honour, it may be your guilt, but you protect what you value with your life’s blood. That chaotic and untamed passion to defend what is dear to you is thrilling. I honour it by calling you Dragon; the noblest magical beast with a warrior’s spirit that I know.”

She finished her statement with a delicate kiss on Draco’s mouth. Her tongue darting forward to trace the line between his lips.

He cautiously opened his mouth and Luna plunged forward, claiming him. Her hand reaching up into his hair to pull him closer. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t let them take your power, Draco. Don’t let them win.” 

He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. “Luna, I don’t have that strength.”

“Yes, you do, you idiot.” Ginny said beside him. She pressed her body into him and he unconsciously wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. “You are one of the strongest people I know, and considering who we both went to school with, and who taught us that, is saying something.

“Draco, let them go. They don’t deserve your guilt. YOU don’t deserve your guilt.” She said nuzzling into her husband’s neck.

“Luna, I promise to think on it, but don’t call me that tonight.” He sighed.

“That’s all I can ask.” She said brightly, leaning back on her heels and looking at the couple before her.

“You two are so beautiful.” Her head tilted a little to the left.

The fire snapped behind them, and a log fell from the grate. Luna stood up in a smooth movement and grabbed a poker from the companion set, and rearranged the logs, she added a fresh log and replaced the poker.

Draco and Ginny stayed in each other’s arms, watching their hostess tend to the mundane task silently.

Satisfied with the condition of the fire, Luna returned to her place on the cushioned floor. “That should keep us warm for a while.” 

“Luna,” Ginny started, “Maybe we should…”

“What?” 

“Well, things got emotional there, it may have ruined the mood.” Ginny supplied.

“How can emotions ruin the mood?” Luna asked.

“Just, being that vulnerable isn’t very sexy.”

“Being vulnerable is very sexy. Aren’t you supposed to be vulnerable with the ones you love?” 

“What?”

“Oh, is there someone in your ear?” Luna looked at Draco with a concerned expression. She leaned forward and peered into his ear. “I can’t see anything.” She pressed a soft kiss to his temple and pulled away.

“Luna, there’s nothing in my ears.” Draco glared at her. “I just don’t understand what you said.”

“That being vulnerable with your loved ones is sexy?” she asked.

Ginny pulled away from her husband and moved towards her curious hostess. “Luna, are you saying you love us?”

“Of course I do.” She smiled and reached up to caress Ginny’s face. “How can I not? You are so bright and alive. Draco is so warm and strong. You support each other together so sublimely. You hold the world safe for each other. That is worthy of all my love.”

“Luna, how long have you felt this way?” Ginny asked.

“Oh, a few years,” she shrugged. “It’s no matter now that we are here. There are so many things I want to do to you, to both of you.” Luna looked at Draco with heated eyes. 

“Lovegood, you are a wonder.” Draco chuckled.

“Thank you, Dear Heart.” Luna leaned forward and captured Ginny’s mouth in another passionate kiss. Ginny, in turn, leaned forward into Luna’s embrace and grabbed the other woman to pull her closer.

Luna broke the kiss and trailed her lips along Ginny’s cheek to her ear where she whispered something and Ginny nodded almost violently.

Ginny then reached out her hand to her husband, who took it into his own and kissed her palm.

“Go to her, Draco, touch her the way she likes best. Make her body sing.” Luna ordered as she pulled away from the couple.

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him with a possessive growl.

“Watching you two kiss is amazing.” He pressed his thumb at the base of her throat and nipped at her lips with his teeth.

Ginny relaxed into her husband’s embrace and let him work his magic on her. Over their years together he had learned where to touch and taste, when to bite and scratch. She, in turn, had learned to trust him to make her feel the amazing things she thought no good girl should feel.

Draco had a darkness in him that called Ginny, a darkness that she once tried to repress as she grew up until he helped her see how good it could feel.

With those knowledgeable hands he made her gasp and moan. She sank into the cushions on the floor by Luna’s fireplace, succumbing to the pleasure of her husband’s knowing caresses and Luna’s lusty gaze.

“Now Draco, I want to see her skin glowing in the firelight.” Luna closed the distance between them and pressed herself to his back. She ran her hand through his hair, scratching his scalp gently and making him shiver slightly.

Draco listened to his hostess and removed his wife’s clothing. Luna encouraged him as he worked, pressing herself close to him, teasing him with subtle bits and kisses to the back of his neck and ears, her hands tangled in his hair.

They quickly left Ginny in just her silver lace knickers and bra and Luna peeled herself from Draco’s back, dragging her nails lightly down as she withdrew.

“Let me see her.” Luna said in a breathy voice. She trailed a single finger from Ginny’s clavicle down between her breasts, over her ribs and circled her navel.

“So beautiful, look at her Draco.” She flattened her hand on Ginny’s stomach.

“Those bruised lips are aching for a sweet kiss, aren’t they Love?” She leaned forward and did as she suggested.

Draco kissed and nibbled on the instep of his wife’s foot, lifting her leg to his mouth and using his thumbs to draw circles on her heel.

Luna’s hand moved from Ginny’s belly down to trace over the lace covered mound in between Ginny’s thighs. She used her fingers to lift the edges of the fabric and traced her nails along the sensitive skin before ghosting her hand away up Ginny’s body.

Draco had kissed his way up his wife’s leg, nipping at choice spots on her calf and behind her knee.

Luna’s tongue continued to plunder Ginny’s mouth and her hand moved between Ginny’s breast and her groin, never staying still long enough to grant any satisfaction but teasing enough to confuse Ginny in to a desperate arousal.

Ginny broke the kiss with Luna with a shake of her head. “Please, Please Luna, Draco, someone. Touch me!”

“We are touching you.” Draco grinned in to the soft flesh of her inner thigh and he nipped playfully.

“Do you want one of us somewhere else?” Luna asked. “Are we not pleasing you like this?”

“Luna, you said you wanted…” Ginny gasped as Draco’s hand skimmed the edge of her knickers.

“Oh Luna, please I need your mouth on me. Taste me, eat me out. Draco, I need you to kiss me. Touch me.” Ginny’s whined in desperation, arching her back into the air.

“Our Darling Witch pleads so wonderfully, doesn’t she Draco?” Luna asked.

“She does,” he agreed, his voice husky. He lowered his wife’s leg and ran his hand up her torso. “Since she is begging so magnificently, maybe we should accommodate her?”

Luna met Draco’s eyes and smiled. She reached over Ginny’s body and claimed Draco’s mouth in a kiss. She was slow and deliberate, teasing his mouth open with her tongue and only dipping in between his lips until he growled and brought her closer to him and took control of their kiss.

When they broke apart, panting, Luna smiled. “Tell me, how does our witch like to be pleasured?”

“Tease her, tease her until she begs,” his eyes were dark with passion. “When she starts to beg, you can be a little rough. She likes some force until she is near the breaking point. Then she needs sweetness to bring her over the edge.”

“Will you watch me?” Luna asked with her gentle smile.

Draco growled and closed his eyes. “Yes,”

“Prop her up, in your lap. Both of you watch me.” She made her way down Ginny’s body as Draco moved behind his wife and lifted her into a reclined seated position. His legs wrapped around her body and he grasped one of her breasts through her bra.

Using his other hand, he tangled his fingers into her hair and tugged gently causing Ginny to arch backwards into his embrace.

“That’s it, Love, hold her like that.” Luna cooed and positioned herself in-between Ginny’s legs. She paused and looked up at them with a vague smile.

“You two match so well, so ravishing to look at.” Luna wrinkled her nose and then bent over to tease Ginny’s silver knickers down her thighs to expose the Witch’s sex.

“So pretty.” Luna smiled and kissed the thatch of curls presented to her. She gently traced a finger along the crease of Ginny’s thigh, coaxing the woman to open her legs a little wider.

“Kiss her, Draco, she asked so nicely.” Her fingers danced over Ginny's skin, tugging gently at the darker curls and then down the opposite crease.

Draco leaned over and gave his wife an awkward upside down kiss, that Ginny returned while twisting her head to allow her husband better access to her lips.

His hand left her breast and wants around her neck, his thumb finding its place in the hollow of her throat where he used enough pressure to make her gasp and open herself up to him further.

Luna spread Ginny’s outer lips with one delicate hand and used a single finger to trace the edges of her sex. 

Ginny pulled away from Draco’s kiss with a gasp and pressed herself into his thumb unconsciously. The extra pressure made her eyes flutter closed and her hips twitch. Draco lessened the pressure on his wife’s neck and looked up towards Luna, who met his grey eyes with her own.

Luna continued to trace Ginny’s inner lips with a single finger. She watched Ginny’s twitches and reactions as she continued to tease the naked witch in front of her.

Luna dipped delicately into Ginny’s opening and pulled out just as quickly, making Ginny thrust and moan.

“What do you want?” Draco asked his wife. His hand had returned to toy with her breast with deliberate pinches to her nipple.

Luna pressed two fingers inside Ginny and rotated them in a slow, deliberate circle.

“Luna, please, I need your mouth on me, lick me!” Ginny gasped.

“You can do better than that, Pretty Girl.” Draco crooned as his second hand cupped her other breast.

Luna crouched down on the cushions. She held Ginny’s sex open and blew a gentle line along the length of the damp folds before her.

“Draco, please!” Ginny arched her back into her husband’s knowing hands, her eyes were closed and she wiggled her hips.

“Stop that, Witch!” Draco barked, and Ginny stilled. “Open your eyes and watch our lovely Luna, watch her eat out your glorious pussy, beg her to kiss you and taste you. Tell her how you want her tongue deep in your wet snatch.” 

Ginny’s eyes flew open, and she looked down her body to see a pair of silver eyes looking up at her above the tangled forest of her nether curls.

Luna’s eyes were more focused than Ginny ever remember them being before, her gaze intense as she shifted her head a little to push her nose closer to Ginny’s flesh.

“Ugh, Luna..” Ginny panted, overwhelmed as she was at the eroticism of having this woman between her thighs, while her husband held her and gave her orders.

Luna seemed to take mercy on Ginny, as she ran her tongue up and down the exposed skin in front of her. With light, delicate touches she teased and tempted Ginny with hints of her promised pleasure, but was never direct enough to satisfy her partner.

Luna kept her eyes up and looking at both Draco and Ginny, while she worked over Ginny’s sex with her mouth.

Draco’s breath was shallow and his face was flushed, but he kept his hands on his wife’s breasts, teasing and testing her with his experienced hands.

Ginny was panting and whining, trying hard to stay still but also trying to guide Luna’s mouth to more sensitive places that the other woman just skimmed over.

“Please Luna, please, I need more. I need it harder. Please, Oh Luna.”

Luna’s eyes crinkled as if she were smiling, and she focused her eyes downward to pay attention to her task.

Draco pinched Ginny’s nipples hard and caused her to gasp. “Guide her, Ginny, use your hands in her hair. Show her what you like.” His voice was hard and gravelly as he ordered his wife to take her pleasure.

Ginny sat up more and reached down to tangle her hands in the halo of blond hair between her thighs. She scratched her nails along Luna’s scalp and tugged a little.

Luna gave a gentle sigh and pressed harder into Ginny, laving and tasting, using two fingers to explore the hidden depths before her.

Draco growled as Ginny’s breath caught and her arms started to shake.

“She’s close now Luna, she so close. You are such a good girl, aren’t you my Gin? You going to give Luna a proper taste, aren’t you? Give over to her. Let her taste how delicious you are.”

Ginny held Luna’s head steady as she rocked her hips against Luna’s face. She threw her head back against her husband’s chest and let out a high pitched keening noise.

When Ginny released Luna’s hair, she collapsed onto her husband and panted a little, lost in a foggy and contented space for a few heartbeats.

She eventually returned to herself to feel that her husband’s desire was still very much in evidence underneath her, and that made her roll over and look up at him.

“Your turn, my love.” She smiled suggestively.

Luna crawled up behind and over Ginny. Her face was still shiny with the evidence of his wife’s orgasm. She closed the space between them and kissed Draco, letting him taste his wife on Luna’s tongue.

She the inched back down behind Ginny before grabbing the witch and also kissing her.

Draco’s eyes were dark, his breath stilted, and his attention was fully on the two women kissing passionately in his lap.

Luna broke the kiss with a hand to Ginny’s throat, pressing down where Draco had earlier causing the other witch to gasp and lean into the touch.

“Would you like me to please you Draco, or do you want Ginny?”

“Ginny?” he asked

“Draco, let Luna, oh it will be so good, to watch you. Draco, ohh..” She panted.

“Let our Fierce One please his wife, I will please him while he does. Won’t that be nice, having two women on your body at once Draco?” Luna dropped another kiss on Ginny’s lips, nipping a little with her teeth before standing up and walking over to Draco.

“Two women on you at once Draco, one under you willing and open. The other behind you, opening you up. Is that something you’d want?” She crouched down and looked into his eyes.

“Is that something you’d want?” He countered.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want it. I want to see you come undone Draco. I want to see you sheathed inside your glorious wife with your head thrown back as I take you from behind.”

“That’s not something I’ve done before.” He admitted.

“But it is something you want to do isn’t it?”

“Gods yes,” he groaned and Luna leaned forward and kissed him again. She reached round the back of his head and grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth away from hers. She then proceeded to kiss and nibble her way down his jaw and over his throat.

“Poor, poor, Draco, so desperate to please and protect. So afraid to ask for what he wants, determined to fight the world for everything.

We have you Draco. Ginny and I will have you.” She punctuated her statement with kisses.

She started to unbutton his shirt, and Ginny joined her to kiss Draco’s mouth. Together the two women undressed him in an erotic efficiency. When he was completely nude and his erection was exposed, Luna wasted no time in taking it into her mouth and swallowing him whole.

Draco swore at the suddenness and the ferocity at Luna’s movements, he then thrust unconsciously deeper into her throat making her moan around him. He tipped his head back and growled again, grabbing her hair to hold her close.

Ginny smiled and nipped at her husband’s ear lobe. “Now, now, now, Draco. I know she’s good but you are getting greedy Love. Let her up. We have plans for you.”

Draco sighed and reluctantly let go of Luna's head. She pulled herself off his penis and dipped her head lower to gently lave at his scrotum, choosing one testis to take directly into her mouth, eliciting yet another deep growl from her masculine partner.

He opened his legs wider and slid down onto the cushions to allow her better access. Ginny then straddled her husband’s chest, keeping her weight on her legs. She pressed his face into her soft belly and held him there so he was breathing in the scent of her arousal but unable to taste her.

Frustrated by the lack of control he had, Draco’s arms reached up and lifted his wife off his torso. He then pulled away from Luna’s warm mouth and looked at each of the women who were trying to seduce him.

“Luna, gods woman, your mouth, I can’t think when it’s on me.”

“Good,” Luna smiled, “You think too much.”

“Ginny is being left out. You said you want to see me with her. I can’t do that if you are distracting me.”

“Well what are you waiting for Draco? Please your wife.” Luna ordered, she stood up and lifted off her blouse. She was naked underneath, not wearing a bra, exposing her pert breasts with their pale nipples, pink and tight, against her white flesh.

She started to pull at the waist band of her skirt when Ginny jumped up and pulled Luna to her with a fierce kiss, her hand grabbing and pulling at Luna’s breast. 

She pulled away and quickly latched onto the nipple of the breast she didn’t have in her hand.

Draco stood up and came to the women. He bent down, pressing himself into his wife naked back and kissed Luna over his wife’s shoulder.

Ginny groaned and wiggled her backside into her husband’s hard length while she suckled on Luna’s breast.

Draco laughed as he stopped his kiss. “My witch is desperate.”

Ginny let go of Luna’s nipple with a wet ‘pop’, “My husband is just as desperate leaving a wet trail over my arse.”

“Draco, please your wife, let me watch you on top of her. Let me fondle you while you make her scream your name.” Luna pushed the pair from her and ignored her skirt.

Draco lifted his wife and flipped her to land on her back on the pile of cushions , her legs wide open.

“Hands under your head wife.” He said with sensual authority. “You know what to do.”

“Yes I do.” Her eyes flashed with desire as she did as he instructed. Her hands clasped under the back of her head, he pulled her ankles close to her rear and dropped her knees to either side of her. She then lifted her hips and rolled her back until she was in a comfortable position she could stay in for sometime while still leaving her completely open to her husband and lover’s attentions.

“Good girl.” He growled and placed his body over hers, kneeling confidently between her thighs, his weight balanced on his elbows and legs as he left a trail of hot kisses down her body.

When his mouth came to the underside of one of her breasts he started to lick at the soft flesh and nip slightly. He shifted his weight to one arm and the free one came between the two of them.

He gave a sharp bite to her breast, then started to suckle the flesh to soothe it and plunged a finger inside his wife at the same time.

Ginny squealed and strained upward into Draco’s mouth and touch.

Luna took the moment to place her hand on the small of Draco’s back and trail it down the curve of his buttock. She used her fingernails to gently trace lines over his leg and into his inner thigh.

Unconsciously Draco opened his legs wider, but his mouth never left Ginny’s skin and his hand didn’t stop moving inside her.

Ginny was gasping and panting, nonsensical words and phrases spilling from her lips.

Luna fondled Draco’s balls in one hand, cupping them and lifting them up.

Draco broke contact with Ginny’s breast and moaned loudly. 

“Yes, oh yes, like that. Stroke my cock Luna, touch me, please oh gods.”

Luna pressed herself forward and reached round to touch Draco’s penis. Her wrist bumped into his as he continued to finger fuck his wife. They soon figured out how to work around each other and both Ginny and Draco were panting and cursing.

“Draco, I want you to fuck Ginny. Stick this hard cock inside her, make her scream. Do this for me Draco. Do this while I open you up for me.” Luna whispered in his ear.

Draco started to position himself at Ginny’s entrance when Luna’s small thumb pressed at his anus. He stopped and arched into Luna’s touch.

“You really want this don’t you Love?”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“Then fuck her.” 

Draco plunged into his wife and held himself still and Luna’s thumb did the same to him.

Some cool moisture started to coat the crease between his cheeks and around Luna’s digit.

Draco pulled out of Ginny and Luna pulled out of him.

Draco slowly fucked his wife as Luna mimicked him with her hand, spreading lubrication further into him as she did so.

Ginny was shaking her head in frustration, the rhythm everyone was setting wasn’t enough to take her over the edge. She started to beg for more and Luna hushed her.

“Ginny my darling witch, you will come so hard you will see the constellation your husband is named after. Be patient.” Luna chided. “Draco, can you hold still for me?” Luna asked.

Draco nodded and thrust deeply into his wife and held himself still. Ginny started to clench around him and he growled. Luna had two fingers inside Draco and started to rotate them.

“Draco, I am going to open you up, it is going to make you feel so good. You are going to hold off for me though aren’t you? You need to make Ginny come before you can let go. You know that don’t you?” Luna soothed, her hand working wonders inside him and Ginny torturing him inside her.

“Uhh” came his incoherent reply.

“Good. Ginny, bare down for me love.” Luna commanded and Draco howled as Luna put a third finger inside Draco’s willing bottom.

“Draco, fuck her, make her come. Do it the way she loves best.” 

He tipped his head forward and snapped his hips back. He leaned forward and bit down on his wife’s clavicle and started to move. It was only a handful of strokes before Ginny started to scream her release into the air. 

Draco started to tense his thighs when Luna called out “STOP!”

He froze, Ginny gasped, and Luna pulled her hand from Draco.

“Pull out Draco. Pull out and lay down on top of her.” Luna shifted a little and dropped her skirt to the floor.

There was a leather harness hanging off her hips and she was placing a purple phallus into the ring that was positioned at her groin. 

She then poured some viscous liquid over the shaft and stepped behind Draco again.

Ginny smiled, opened her legs and shifted so that her husband was comfortably nestled on top of her, his penis cushioned between them.

Luna ran the tip of her strap on up and down the well lubricated cleft of Draco’s back passage.

“I’m going to fuck you now Draco. I’m going to fuck you in the way you have been craving. You are going to spill yourself all over your wife’s stomach and rub her into completion. We are going to do this together. Do I have your permission to fuck you Draco?”

“Fuck yes.” Draco arched his back, reaching out to try and impale himself on Luna’s dildo.

Luna lifted one of his cheeks and slowly slid into him. She paused and waited for him to get used to her girth.

“How are you Ginny?” She asked looking around to meet the witch’s eyes.

“Oh so good Luna, do this. We both need it.” She lifted her hips and shifted Draco against her.

“Oh do thissss” she hissed as Draco started to thrust against her, driving Luna deeper inside him.

“Gladly my loves.” Luna smiled and started to fuck Draco, pushing him down ontop of his wife and rub up against her.

Luna rolled her hips a little and made Draco shout out. Ginny arched up and started to cry out. Luna increased her speed and soon Ginny was screaming, Draco growling and Luna shuddered as all three of them reached an earth shattering climax together.

They lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs for a few breaths before Luna pressed in to the small of Draco’s back and whispered. “Bare down for me love.”

As he did she pulled herself free from his body and conjured a warm flannel in her hand. 

She then used the damp cloth to wipe clean both her partners in gentle strokes over sensitive flesh.

When her lovers were clean she removed her leather harness, vanished the damp cloth and pulled Ginny into her arms. Draco wrapped Luna in his own and they all dozed contentedly in front of the cheery fire.


End file.
